Unconditionally
by FlaminiaKennedy
Summary: Often, growing up, we are taught who to love and how to do it. Sometimes, living out our life, turns out that the affection we felt it was not exactly what we thought. When traumatic events lead her life in a spiral of violence and blood ... opening her eyes may be the last good thing that Flaminia will do. [...] "I love you Sammy" "brown noser..." he said, chuckling [...]
1. 1 chapter: Mis and Fortunes

I was eight years old when happened one of those events that would follow me to the grave.

I was on a ship direct in Salvador de Bahia, Brazil, to move there with my uncle and aunt.

America had become too violent for my not young anymore tutors, even worse for a little girl, so we decided all together where to go.

Since my elementary teacher had talked about his trip to Brazil, I was in love with the image of that Country: the colors, the holidays, the animals ... all seemed a paradise.

Except that no one ever told me that paradise could become hell.

It was about ten o'clock at night and I was in the cab of my uncles, sleeping soundly, when suddenly **BRRROOOM!** a powerful roar rattled the entire ship.

From that moment, my memories are fragmented, as were my eyesight because of the water that had begun to flow into the ship.

The crew was trying to plug the leak by closing many doors, leaving people to die drowned, but soon the ship tilted to one side.

I was crying in terror, in that corridor full of water: I wasn't able to find my uncle and aunt anywhere and some people around me were floating lifeless "[][][]!" I heard a voice, but I was too young to understand those Portuguese words.

A teen guy who at the time I would defined a 'grown boy' had approached me, making me questions that I did not understand, "I'm scared!" I said through tears and he, with a beautiful smile, just picked me up and started to run down the hall to get to the lifeboats "do not be afraid" he added in a broken English "My name is Sam," he added as he tried to open a heavy door with one arm "[][][][]! Sam!" I heard screaming when the door opened, revealing a stern-faced and worried adult in his forties.

I watched them speak a strange language, before I could stretch out my wet hand, like everything else afterall, to pull weakly the man's dress "sir ... you saw my uncle and my aunt ...?" I asked on the verge of tears, getting a confused look from him.

The teen that continued to hold me in his arms, holding his forearm under my backside, seemed to translate what I had asked to the elder "I'm sorry, we do not know where are your uncles" I was told by Sam.

As we were quickly loaded on the lifeboats, I saw my tutors on one of those little yellow boats, but I didn't even had time to call them out, that one of the pulleys gave up because of too much weight on the lifeboat and the little yellow ship's bow fell down, spilling people inside the icy ocean.

After that scene, my memories started to become more confused, among cries, tears and the arrival on the Brazilian coast after a night spent on those rafts.

The only things I remember about that horrible event are the sound of the sea, languages that I didn't understand and the safe warmth that emanated from Sam's body.

I was holding onto him so tightly, that after years I still wonder how he managed to keep breathing.

Once there, I was completely orphaned in a country that didn't know.

American social services were called for me, but since my uncles had changed their citizenship, and mine, before we moved out, I was entrusted to an orphanage there in Salvador.

For three weeks I thought I was being completely left alone, until the serious man I had met on the ship...returned.

He came there to take me to his house, without I would even know why.

Maybe because I was just miserable, perhaps because his son need a sister who made him less scapegrace.

I didn't search for a reason anymore, when I saw the beautiful "strange house" from which you could see the ocean, I just cried for happiness and sadness.

I had lost the only family I had left, but fortunately I had found another one that would become just as important.


	2. 2 chapter: A calm start

Ten years are passed since that incident and I was grown according to Brazilian rhythms and Japanese dogmas, learning respect, honor, and especially the language.

Since I was taught Portoguese in school, I was educated at home, by my new dad, about the culture and the Japanese writing.

I was really grateful to Mr. Rodrigues for what he was making me become, but nothing and no one would have ever taken off of me my deep _love for sleep_.

Love that apparently infected my brother, after all the times that I would slink into his futon.

The first few times it was because, alone, I began to suffer from terrible nightmares, night terrors, with so much water and so many deaths ... but with the years I developed a kind of block, which prevented me from sleeping tight if I couldn't feel his burning presence near me.

That morning, as all the others, I found myself with my head on his forearm, both lying sprawled on the futon "Samuel, Flaminia. I know you are still asleep ... get up, if you two don't want me to take out the cane" said Mr. Rodrigues from the other side of the paper door and after few seconds I opened my eyes, stretching my entire body in my awakening.

I turned to Sam and I raised a hand to tease him, sinking a finger in his cheek "you could light up a match with this, brother," I said with low voice, referring to the beard that was beginning to grow on his face.

I saw him grinning just before opening one eye "be careful, it's contagious," he teased, before stretching his own back's muscles "It's better jump off the bed, before dad could stripe our asses blood-red" he added, sitting on the mattress.

I immediately took his place, occupying the left side of the bed, heated up by his body "but...I'm sleeeepy" I complained giggling softly, without stopping a loud yawn.

I knew I would get up anyway, but I liked to see him try to lift me up without much results "what the hell are you, a fake lean?...C'mon, move up! " he said with his usual smile, pulling me by the arm to the sliding door.

My new life seemed perfect and the gate of my 18th birthday, there were many things to discuss, including the ability to recover the old house bought by my uncle and my aunt, ten years before.

I changed clothes when I went back to my room, from shorts and T-shirt to a light yukata of a bright emerald green, to have breakfast with the rest of my little family.

When I reached the dining room, briskly walking barefoot on the dark parquet, I saw my father sitting in front of the supper table, full of good food just ready to be devoured "finally, at last! Sit down and wait your brother..." he said, pointing the pillow in front of him.

I sat down and after a moment I saw his face relax "nightmares are gone?" he asked in a sweeter voice "it's time for you to sleep alone, you're old enough, and tomorrow you'll be an adult..." he added, taking the chopsticks between his fingers.

I saw him get pretty nervous "today I'll take you to see that house ... and if you want, from tomorrow you can move and live there. Of course, you'll need a job, but the choice is up to you" he said in a more serious tone.

Certainly I would have liked to see the house where I could grow and live ... but ... "this is my house, dad. I'll come to see it, but I don't think I could..." I was interrupted by the entrance of Sam, still in civilian clothes "ohayo minna-san!" he exclaimed, sitting next to me "what's this heavy air?" he added, looking at our faces, "I would have preferred you were already dressed for the workout, because you both have slept beyond measure" our father rebuked him sharply, before offering him a bowl of rice with a couple of boiled eggs "eat quickly, today there are the exercises before the test " retorted our dad again.

At the innocently worried Sam's face, I tried in vain to keep the seriousness, failing at last to hold back a little chuckle "laugh, laugh ... harpy, then let's see who will scream _that's my brother! _when I'll win this other trophy!" he said, giving me a nudge in the ribs.

Of course, I already knew that Sam was a great fighter: in every challenge he participated, his opponents fell to the ground, bruised, their pride completely shattered.

It was lucky for them that the young Rodrigues was using a fake katana made out of bamboo, covered with foam.


	3. 3 chapter: Dangers of the street

A few hours later, while I was finishing my kanji writing exercises, my father came to call me in my room, quite irritated "Samuel has again forgotten his lunch ... run to the dojo, that guy can't do a thing on an empty stomach" he said with a hint of fun in his voice and, without thinking twice, I got up from the desk.

I always hated writing exercises "Yes!" I said maybe in a too happy way and after I dressed in clothes far more Western like -a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans shorts- I put my brother's lunch in my bag and I left the house running, as if my feet couldn't touch the ground .

I was taught a little self-defense at the family's dojo, but I loved watching the workouts with the swords, although they were simple training rods.  
My fantasy was abundant and I could freely imagine to be in front of an ancient duel between samurai.

I run among the less crowded alleys to avoid slowing down or losing time at the pedestrian traffic lights, but that particular day my luck probably didn't manage to keep up with my speed.

A small gang of what could be called thugs was apparently dealing drugs, while I stopped in front of them.

The alley was narrow and go near those guys did not seem a good idea.

I turned to exit the alley and take another route, but one of those guys turned "heeeey Flaminia! Going to the dojo, aren't ya?" he asked me with numbed tongue... it was one of the students of my father, I could recognize his flapping ears and the scar on his chin "hmmm ... just passing by..." I replied, walking backwards so I could soon run away away.

But, unfortunately, I just attracted most of their attention on me.

I began to sweat cold "would you like to take a ride with us then? It will be fun, heheh" he added, with a strange tone in his voice.

I had to leave as soon as I can...

Quickly I turned and started to run again, faster this time because of fear, hearing the many feet of the gang follow me down the road.

While I could feel the air scratch my lungs, while panting, my eyes wandered the streets, looking for a safer street to keep them away.

If I reached the dojo, I would have been saved! Sam was there, he would certainly have their ass striped, as he liked to say "come back here! We just want to have fun!" screamed again the guy who led the band.

Fast I jumped a couple of steps and I continued to move my feet as quickly as possible, but swerving the last corner, I collided violently with the other half of the gang.

They surrounded me, the bastards ... I did not expect such intelligent move from them "you know ... since I saw you, I have asked myself a lot of questions" said the leader of the gang, chuckling like a fool.

While two other guys grabbed mywrists, Jug-ears came dangerously closer, moving his hands to my hips "I looked at you a lot ... and I think you can be really good..." he continued, "s- stop ... I'm not interested!" I thrashed trying to escape, starting to hyperventilate.

We were really few yards from the dojo, I could almost hear the shoutings of those who was training "ah but I don't care... I'm the one interested" he kept telling me with an increasingly wide grin on his face.

It would be a really bad end, absolutely! Frantically I tried to remember the lessons of self-defense of my father, so I yanked the two guys who were blocking my wrists, lifting one knee to hit the groin of Jug-ears, before using the own force of the two thugs to hit their male weak point, freeing myself the useful time to put my legs on the move again "SAM! SAM !" I screamed as loud as I could, before something sharp suddenly sank in my left calf, making me fall forward "you fucking bitch ... you really want me to earn out your damn body uh?" said my assailant, one hand resting protectively on his offended dick, while his friends were laughing at my pain.

I tried to drag me forward, teary eyes because of the excruciating ache, but I had to stop when I felt the weight of an adult on my lower back.

I tried to unseat him, but he took up the knife still in my flesh and pulled it out, making me scream in pain, again "maybe that douchebag will stop to be a fucking show-off, if his little sister will become a whore ... what do you say guys? Untouched flesh! "said the guy on top of me, pressing me to the ground with the pelvis, while the other approached whispering a slang that I couldn't understand much.

I closed my eyes, clawing the dusty ground in a vain attempt to move, but after moments of sheer terror that seemed endless, the laughter of the gang were abruptly interrupted by the sounds of struggle and weight disappeared from my back.

I opened my eyes, only to see blood spatter darken stains on the ochre ground and my attackers begin to fall like empty sacks.

Then I saw a person cloaked in the dojo's uniform, realizing that was Sam even without seeing his face.

His unmistakable movements were fluid and precise like a dance that led his opponents to defeat.

I saw one of the few criminals left standing threaten my brother with a switchblade, waging a fight that ended in no-time, leaving the attacker lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Others fled, not wanting to take a bamboo pole on their neckbone, so soon just me, him and the unconscious bodies of thugs remained in that street.  
I saw Sam take some heavy breathing to calm the anger, before turning to join me in a hurry, "hey ..." called me with worried voice, kneeling in front of me as was grabbing his clothes.

I called his name again as I wept, because of terror, shock and leg injury "Shhhhhh ... I made them go away Fura-chan ..." he whispered, hugging me strong, then his closed eyes opened and shifted on my wound "We have to tell dad ..." "No-no ... no no please ... ch!" I could barely speak at the time, but if our father became aware of what happened, I wouldn't be able to put my nose out of our home "here, I can't let you bleed to death ... you have to cheer for me at the next championship" he said after pulling me up in his arms, as he had done ten years earlier on that ship.

I felt safe with Sam, he was my samurai, always ready to defend myself even if it meant taking a beating ...

As in that case, I realized that my brother was hurt when I felt something drip on my shoulder "Sam ... fuck ..." I said without thinking, when I saw his face.

A long cut was popped on his left cheek, missing the eye for a few millimeters, but interrupting his eyebrow and just on the rim of his upper lip "naahh, I'm fine, it'll be ok.

It's nothing but a scratch, your leg is what I'm worried about" he told me, when he sat me down on a cot inside the efficient infirmary of the dojo.

He literally fled from the lesson when he had heard someone shouting his name, Sam told me, and the guy assured me that the sensei would understand anyway "family first, right?" he said to me.

Sam pressed me to let he strap up my calf after he sprayed it with a lot of disinfectant, but I let him do it just after I got his word that I would be the one to cure the wound to his face.

So a good half hour later, we both stood still, sitting on the cot, stinking of medicines and wrapped up like mummies "are you okay?" Sam asked quietly, after a moment, "I wasn't late... right?" asked again.

A little smile arise on my face "I would liked more you arrived _before_ they opened my calf..." I joked "but you were in time... thank you, Sam," I muttered in response, turning so I could lay a kiss on his cheek.

Then I planted my face on his shoulder, afterwards, sighing.

That was a second close call, but he saved me ... again "I love you Sammy" "_brown noser..._" he said, chuckling, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.


	4. 4 chapter: Night Terrors

I remained at the dojo for the duration of the lessons, not wanting to walk alone to our home, and when Sam and I both went back, looking like war refugees, the reaction of our father was strict and somewhat exaggerated, especially with me "you thought that perhaps I wouldn't noticed anything?" asked downright, after the tall story that Sam told him to explain our wounds "as if I could believe that's a wound from a training sword ... bamboo would probably destroy your face, not leaving that scratch" he added, pointing his son's face "let alone leaving bruising like that" he continued, looking to my wrists, marked by dark prints, the outline of some fingers clearly distinguishable "your sensei contacted me a few moments before you two came home ... talking about an assault not far from the dojo, that involves the two of you" our father looked Sam right into his eyes, as if he considered him responsible for the incident, like when he was younger and I wasn't a member of that family " dad, isn't Sam's fault, he protected me ... " I spoke, tilting my head forward.

I told him everything that happened that afternoon, pressing my fists on my lap, as both me and my brother were kneeling on the floor, our bottom resting between the heels of our feet "are you sure that was Ricardo Marques, your attacker?" my father asked, suddenly angrier than before.

We all remained silent for a few seconds before a heavy sigh could left the lips of our father "if it's true, it'll mean that you'll not go over the dojo or around the city for a while...I'll stave off Ricardo from the lessons and then ... we'll see ... " he said, sounding older than what was in reality, but just for few seconds.

He worried so much about us? "and this will also mean you will not go with Sam when he'll leave for the championship."

Those words fell on our shoulders like a big cleaver "What ... ?" we asked at the same time "N-no, you can not lock me up here!" "She's my good luck charm, she must come with me!" "Sam has trained so much, I have to be there! Dad ..!".

Our prayers slipped out of our mouths like swollen rivers, overlapping each other, until the booming voice of our father intimate us to stay silent "that's enough! Today you both have risked just too much! You rather should thank me for not locking you up for months! You were attacked, but you called for that..." he said "forgetting your lunch and making your sister running careless to the dojo!" added looking Sam again.

I tried to open my mouth, but my brother' elbow just touched my arm, a small sign to warn me that we had reached the maximum tension of the rope, we couldn't pull it anymore.

Another heavy silence fell over us "now ... go into the kitchen and eat something, then I want you both in your respective room, immediately" concluded our father's stern voice.

Sam stood up, helping me do the same because my calf was still a dense network of burning pain.

We bent forward to greet both in a quiet and traditional way, then head to the kitchen "what a good scolding...!" Sam said, as he opened the fridge "you know he did it just because he was worried, so dry up that face," he added with a small smile, raising a hand to reach my wet cheek.

They were both right, for that I was shedding tears of shame: if I had paid more attention to where I was going, nothing like that would happen.

I buried my face in Sam's hot palm for a moment, trying to absorb my tears, before sighing "better?" he asked me "better," I replied in a hoarse voice.

I was sitting on my futon and my room, in the dim light given of the lamp, it seemed almost extraneous.

It was a long, long time since I've slept alone and the bed seemed already much colder.

When I turned off the light and layed down, I grabbed the blanket between my fingers, squeezing hard.

I was safe in my home with Sam in the next room and my father two rooms away, in the opposite direction.

I tried to repeat that phrase in my head, as I turned that on a side, closing my eyes.

Not even few minutes passed before, half asleep, I could began to feel the chill of the ocean and the humidity of the salt stick onto me like ghosts, like ticks.

I closed my eyes so tight that it hurt, trying to keep in mind that ten years had passed, that I was safe in my bed.

I fell asleep after a quarter of an hour, only to wake up at three in the morning in a pool of sweat and my hands clutching the mattress as if my entire life depended on it.

I was cold, too cold, I needed the warmth to be able to relax, but my father would have lynched me if I would be caught slipping back into his son's room "breathe ... you're home ..." I murmured, closing my eyes again to open them immediately after.

I couldn't go back to sleep, it seemed as if the whole room was lurching back and forth.

I expected to see the door open to release streams of salt water in the room, but of course nothing happened and my futile waiting made me sat up on the mattress, hugging the blanket until my knuckles were white.

I took more deep breaths, burying my face into my forearms.

Suddenly I heard a soft knock against the wooden wall on my left.

My mind, still drowned by the terror, thought it was the creaking of the tilting ship, as if I was really still there.

After three more small rhythmic strokes, however, I was torn out of my panic, from that night terror, and when I crawled up the wall, I noticed a small crumpled piece of paper that had been passed through the thin space between the wall and the mat floor.

I opened the paper with trembling fingers and chuckled when I saw the horribly childish drawing of a Japanese lucky cat in its classic pose.

I sat against the wall, clutching the blanket I had recovered before and I could almost swear I could feel Sam's natural glow of warmth passing through the wood.

I fell asleep a few moments later, clutching my fingers around that sort of little "good luck" charm as if it had been my lifeboat.


	5. 5 chapter: Divine Protection

My birthday came and passed, leaving me with a few gifts and a delicious cake that had to be all eaten.

In the following week everything seemed to relax after the attack on the gang, and although I couldn't go out alone, Sam often offered to accompany me when I had to step outside the house "I don't think they'll put a finger on you again" said once my adoptive brother" or at least they should wait to take off the plaster before getting some other broken bones" he continued, making me break out a spontaneous, sincere laughter "What? I just said the truth!" he insisted, giggling, walking next to me.

We were wandering around with no particular destination, after I had to go buy some ingredients to the nearest supermarket, and walk on the paved promenade near the sea was a perfect idea to talk about a thorny matter for both of us "you know, I don't think I'll being able to get even in the top ten, if tomorrow I'll be all alone" he continued to talk, Sam, his hands in the front pockets of his jeans "without my luckycharm, I might be able to let my sword slip off my hands" continued to talk the brazilian, making a little bitter smile "You know how's dad, if I run away from home to follow you, I would risk my life!" I told him with a falsely serious tone, "You are lucky! If he kills you, he would have no one to pass the dojo ... I'm the one expendable!" I joked back, feeling him give me a slight push against the side "stupid Fura-chan, you're as special as me, for dad ... indeed! You're his princess!" he said letting out his tongue from his lips for a few second "I still remember when you came home to us for the first time ... you seemed like a frightened cat, you were afraid to touch anything ... but you got yourself stuck hard on me like velcro!" he said, as if he was staring at that memory like a movie "... why are you telling me this?" I asked, confused "it will not be a 'who-grab-a-sword-better' competition that will be able to separate us now ... so don't think about it, Flaminia?" I shuddered, hearing my name -and not my nickname- with his voice felt strange, unknown and known at the same time.

I looked at him rummaging in his pockets and while I was tilting his head, curious, I saw him pull out a clenched fist "take care of this while I'm away, okay?" he asked with a grin and without I couldn't see what he had in his hand, Sam held up both his arms.

When I felt something pass me around the neck, I abruptly stopped "w-what is it? Sam if it's a joke I'll throw you in the ocea-" I became mute when suddenly, looking down, I could see something shiny "but this is... you're crazy? "I asked in amazement.

I raised a couple of fingers on my chest and took gently the thin gold chain to which was attached a small, round medal, "Mom gave it to me when I had to leave for my first match, when I was thirteen ... I'm not religious, but it always helped me when I was in trouble... " he said, becoming serious as he leaned heavy hands on my shoulders "I'll be away five or six days ... be careful, okay?" he added, looking me straight in the eye, the wound on his face still rosy, in the middle of its healing process.

I shifted my eyes from the medal of St George to his face, assuming an equally serious look "I will be careful" I promised him, before making a slight sigh, "I would have loved to meet her" I added, to revive the heavy atmosphere that was fallen on us "Who, my mother? If you listen her description of my father, you could risk to imagine me without a beard and with two big boo-" "Sam!" I exhorted, laughing, as I saw him raise his open hands a few inches from his own chest "You can't talk to me about your mother's breasts in this way! ... You pervert!" I laughed again, shoving him, being unable to move him half an inch.

We continued to laugh on our way home, teasing each other both verbally and physically, but all the time I could feel the burning presence of the necklace reassuringly, as if it moved on me a microscopic part of my brother's strength.

I was rather silent and thoughtful for the rest of the evening and when it was time to sleep, I slightly sighed: I started to sleep alone, as my father told me, and even if my terrors were always present, I could get me the right sleep-time quite easily.

That night, however, it was hard closing my eyes, because the next day I had to watch Sam take his bag and leave our home, perhaps with his usual cheeky smile, only to come back after almost a week.

I thought back to the years passed in that house and I realized at once that I had never been away from my brother for more than a day, at most.

He was right to tell me that I was glued to him like Velcro, for too long I depended immensely on his presence and now that I found myself compelled to part from it, I felt like a knight stripped of his armor, even more helpless.

I hardly slept well that night, because of my anxiety and nightmares that made me moan in my sleep, but when I opened my eyes the next morning, I could hear a faint whispering just outside the door of my room.

I got up all wobbly, rubbing my face, and when I was less than a meter from the door, I could hear two pairs of feet move to the far left of the hallway, where I knew there was the front door "let her sleep" I could hear my father whisper "Behave ... I want you back all intact, these championships are becoming more dangerous every year..." continued the elder, and after a few words I couldn't recognize, the noise of feet on the gravel made me wake up.

I snapped the door open, running fast down the hall and passing the entrance, just seeing our father standing still next to it.

I almost tripped over when my bare feet hit the gravel, feeling the stinging pain of the little rocks under my soles, but spreading my arms I squeezed Sam's hips in a bear hug, resting my cheek against his back "Hey, good morning!" he said and after I could feel his hand on top of my head ruffling my hair "I thought you were sleeping" "knock'em down" I only answered, continuing to hold him.

I could feel his ribs press against my forearms, solid and indestructible as cement "I'll be back soon" he whispered softly, caressing my back with his open hand, slowly.

I squinted my already closed eyes and took a deep breath, stealing a bit of his heat, before letting him go.

I watched Sam walk away like a dog would do with its owner, before my father could get close to me, driving me inside of our home.


	6. 6 chapter: Destruction

# 6th chapter: Destruction #

The first day after the Sam's departure was not traumatic as I imagined, even if every five minutes I thought he'd be back for dinner, as he always did after his sword's workouts.  
The morning of the second day I began to suffer loneliness, despite the presence of my father.  
Without Sam there was nothing funny or interesting that could grab my attention.  
On the evening of the third day, in the middle of dinner-time, I planted my face on the wood of the table and let out a small moan from my throat "nnnhhhh ... I miss Sammy-kuuunnn" I said with a pessimistic and a little childish tone, making my father laugh "c'mon, he'll be here again in two days... next time I hear you two quarrel, I will remember both how much you missed him, in this period" said my father, almost mocking me.  
I lifted my head and snorted, making then a bronx cheer at his direction "Dad can I use ..." "you will not use my cellphone to call Samuel... money does not grow on trees" he said, still chuckling.  
I huffed heavily a second time and, looking at the bowl of rice and chicken, I forced myself to eat at least half of that dish "today there are the semi-finals?" I asked casually "Can I at least go to the Carlos' store to see if they talk about it on TV?" I asked again, with a pleading tone, getting another denial "I need to remember you that you're still grounded..." replied my father, taking his empty bowl to bring it to the sink "go to do some writing exercise, I saw that you still struggle to write more complex kanji" he added, watching over his shoulder.  
His smile for a moment reminded me of Sam's one, the more sincere that he rarely did "hurry up... Go! If you end your usual page without an error, I will let you call that reckless of your brother"  
At that promise, I jumped up, holding the bowl half full in my hands "thanks! Thanksthanksthanksthanks!" I cried, on cloud nine, before I could literally fly to my room with dinner still in my hands.  
I could end eating it between a kanji and another, gaining valuable time to spend in the call.  
The politics of my father was very strict on technology, he preferred not to use it to avoid losing 'contact with oneself' as he said sometimes.  
Things useful as the cellphone, anyway, had been an obligation lately, to check on his son in situations like that.  
Once I opened the door of my room, however, I had a strange feeling.  
The window was a few inches open and the edges of some tatami had been crushed, as if someone...  
A rustle on my left made me turn around, not fast enough to look at my attacker in the eye, feeling a hand resting roughly on my mouth "shhh, be good Flaminia" said a familiar voice, "you've already put yourself in a lot of trouble since you ratted to that geezer" Ricardo kept talking in my ear.  
That guy did have no limits? He even managed to get in my house in order to rape me?  
When the adrenaline began to flow in my blood, I raised an arm and planted an elbow in his ribs, being able to free myself from his grip.  
This time I wasn't too scared, I was in my house and I felt more powerful there... thanks also to the gold chain that was still around my neck.  
I made him fall on the ground with a shove and looked angrily at him "Now you're not so cool uh? You're just a hoser without y,our bodyguards, you disgusting pervert" I blurted out, like I won against him.  
I looked at him giggling uncontrollably "who said that I'm alone?" he moaned with a sadistic grin.  
I spread my eyes wide open and leaving him there I began to run toward the kitchen, to warn my father.  
Our house could be under siege, for all I knew, "Dad! Ricardo ...!" I tried to say, but I stopped when I saw the unconscious bodies of a couple of guys, while my father was surrounded by other three "that idiot can't even kidnap a little girl," said one of the attackers, looking at me straight in the eyes.  
My father had his fists clenched, in a defensive pose, and before I could understand what was happening, I saw him move faster that I ever saw before, sending the other three guys flying with smooth and ancient moves "go in the basement and lock yourself inside" my father said, seriously, before a squadron of five burst in the kitched, led by Ricardo "to what extent we need to arrive?" asked him "ask my uncle twenty henchmen just to have your daughter... what kind of overprotective father, old man... kicking me out the dojo offended me immensly" said Ricardo, signing to some young men to reach and surround my father "After all...my family has always found irritating this lifestyle of yours, all honor and glory" I heard the sound of metal on metal, and my blood ran cold.  
They couldn't...not with an unarmed man!  
I ran forward, putting myself between my father and the two men armed with short katanas, probably used as a sort of mockery towards our discipline "WAIT!" I exclaimed, my voice hoarse with terror "Flaminia, dammit, run away ...!" I heard my father warn, but I remained in my position "if ... if this is my fault, leave my father out of this..." I said, looking Ricardo in the eye "I swear I'll do anything you want, but don't hurt him ...! " I begged him, eyes wide and hands outstretched, trembling.  
I looked at him becoming thoughtful, before he could grin at me again "okay, sweetie ... if I knew that was so simple to bend you, I would have done this before," he said, signing me to approach him.  
I could feel the eyes of my father sink his back, but that was all I could do.

I had to protect my family as Sam would.  
Even if my father was really strong, I could see his fatigue, after the previous battle.  
When, with heavy steps, I reached Ricardo, I could hear him chuckle "and I just have a little engagement gift for you, baby," he said, raising his hand.  
At that gesture, the two men who separated me from my father moved and I could feel a hot spurt hit my back, while a gurgling moan broke my heart in a million fragments.  
I turned around, only to see my father, the man who had welcomed me into his home as if I were his daughter, kneeling on the dark parquet, the throat sheared to show its inside.  
The same blood I could feel running down my back was squirting out of his body with his last heart beats.  
I cried, I tried to throw myself on one of the two armed men while my eyes, filled with tears ,didn't let go my father's dark ones, the light of life that was slipping away from them.  
I called him again and again, while a pair of hands clenched around my arms like iron traps "BASTARD MOTHERFUCKER! I WILL KILL YOU!" Then I shouted, when my father's body relaxed for the last time on the floor, turning fastly to pounce on Ricardo.  
I raised my hands to his neck, squeezing it so hard that I thought I could just make his head pop away from his body.  
I was held, then and someone strongly waved a punch in my face, making me fall to the ground straight into the pool of still warm blood.  
Little white flashes blinked in my eyes as I tried to get up, but one of Ricardo's henchmen grabbed my ankles "I will teach you some manners, bitch" said Ricardo, while I was being dragged towards the door.  
I stretched out my hands, in the direction of the lifeless body of my father, trying to hold myself at any object.  
The only thing I could do, though, was leave behind a trail of blood.  
I prayed that Sam could spring up from a corner of the house, from a dark area of the garden, from the alley nearby, but when I was brutally tossed into a black car, my hopes were broken as crystal.

_# 6.5 spin-off: Come back home #_

_When he got off the plane, Sam was intoxicated with euphoria and the desire to return home.  
He didn't only wanted to see his father's eyes watch his umpteenth medal, but especially he wanted to strongly hug the girl that he left behind.  
He knew that Flaminia couldn't bear to stay too far away from him and he could just imagine her reaction.  
He walked briskly through the streets of the city he knew by heart, until he reached the road from which you could see his beautiful Japanese styled house.  
It was strange that his sister was not there, waiting for him like a faithful doggie, but afterall he returned a day earlier than expected and the suprise effect would be awesome.  
He walked faster and faster, looking toward his house, but after seeing the front door wide open, Sam began to run.  
He threw the bag on the ground when he found himself in front of a large trail of blood on the wooden floor.  
He followed it, while his chest started to ache as goaded by metal thorns, and when he came to the end of the trail, he saw his father's lifeless body in a pool of blood that was starting to cot.  
The breath cut off in Sam's throat, while he fastly knelt to take in his arms that body now cold and almost rigid.  
Sam hang onto that corspe, filled with pain and rage, feeling his eyes burning with tears.  
A sudden thought , then, hit him "Flaminia ...!" exclaimed breathlessly, leaving slowly his father to run inside the house "Flaminia!" called out, finding the house empty.  
Angry and desperate, Sam went back toward the kitchen, cracking the wooden wall with a frustrated fist.  
He looked at the sign of a bloody hand on the ground and falling on his knees, he felt the vengefulness inflame in his chest like a raging fire.  
Sam already knew who destroyed his family: he would find him... and he would slain his body and his soul._

_Hi!  
I'm really sorry for not posting this so much, but I had few things to do and translating this one is kind of difficult to me XD  
Also, I'm not quite good with this site and I didn't saw the reviews D8  
So, I'm answering you guys now ^^; I'm sorry!_

_**Juststopthething**__ and __**Taiga: **__I'm happy you both like this fanfict! I hope you'll don't mind errors too much (counting on fixing them when I'll be finished with the main story!) and to continue to enjoy this strange thing I wanted to write!_


	7. Chapter 7: Total change

# 7th chapter: Total change#

I didn't know how long I was held captive, but every time someone walked into that room, a dim light lit up over my head.  
My wrists and ankles where tied together like I was an animal, ready for slaughter, and a thin jute bag had been left perpetually on my head "but I won't sell her away," said the voice of Ricardo, a few meters from my still body "Didn't you have enough fun with that girl? You could earn a lot of money for your little outgoings... I have a client in Mexico that will surely pay a lot for her" I heard a second voice answer, probably the uncle that Ricardo mentioned in the past.  
Fresh tears of terror and sadness ran down my cheeks, wetting the rough sack: what else could happen? My father was just killed, Sam probably would never be able to find where I was... and these men were planning to sell me out.  
I was genuinely afraid to become something worse than a mere sexual slave, somewhere in Mexico "you had her for six months already... I think that you'll grow tired of her in few days, anyway... tomorrow she'll be shipped" said that mafia man again, before I could hear the door close "you know, uncle Alfonso's right" muttered Ricardo, directly into my ear.

I jumped in fear, I didn't hear him approach and listen to his damn crazy voice so suddenly made my breath cut away from my throat.  
I couldn't answer him, because of the gag that was blocking my mouth under that dirty bag.  
I felt his hand on my head and the sack was removed, allowing me to see what was happening, "let's make it for the last as if it was the first, mh?" he said with a mischievous and irritating giggle.  
I thanked he just wanted oral sex; it usually faster than a long and painful, complete sexual intercourse.  
I was kept in that state for six months? My heart was in pieces, my soul chipped and my mind jagged, I didn't even know if it was day or night ... if those men wouldn't say nothing about the time of my 'stay', surely I would have never thought of being trapped there for such a long time. 

The next morning, I was quickly loaded into a van, along with other girls, to be marketed in the US through Mexico.

My stomach was hurting for the hunger I was feeling and I could almost hear my bones creak in every little movement I could make in that dark van, pressed against those women, scared as much as I was.  
During the arduous journey many of them died for the heat or for infected wounds and from time to time they were thrown out, making more space for the remaining ones.

I passed out several times during the harsh travel, but fortunately I fell near the big double-doors and I could feel a small breeze coming from a slit in the metal, allowing me to recover from time to time.  
_I have to run away_ I continuously thought, I could return home in some way, by hitchhiking or walking along the road, traveling the night and trying to be invisible "ok ladies, get off! We're changing vehicle!" exclaimed one of the men that was carrying us all "we need to escape" I heard someone talk near me "we're too tired...some of us are wounded too!" a pale girl replied and others shook their head "I can jump out...and make an opening for you" I whispered, even if I could barely hear my words: my heart was beating fastly in my head.

Those girls looked up at me and the first one that had spoken made a thankful smile.  
When they opened the doors of the van, I threw myself out, landing on a couple of that men: immediatly all the other women started to run away, shoving their way against our kidnappers.  
When I got up on my legs, I hit a couple of those torturers with my elbows and legs, like my father taught me, and ran away, ignoring the searing dust under my feet.

"Goin' somewhere, hon?" there was a huge man in front of me with a long, thick coat that covered almost entirely his big frame.

On his face there was a crooked smile, that was all but happy see me running away "sorry, we have other plans for ya" he said again.  
With a quick move he pulled out what looked like a huge machete, shearing violently my legs in the middle of my thighs.  
My scream was so heartfelt and strong, while I was falling on the dusty ground, that I felt the taste of blood in the throat "take care of this one, idiots" said the man who was towering over me, his huge scissors-like weapon near his forearm.  
That was a cyborg,I could see his metallic body under the long coat, but what was he doing in a place like that? Cyborgs belonged more to a battlefield, rather than a human blackmarket.  
My vision darkened and I began to feel a deep cold running from my legs through my body, while I was profusely bleeding out.

The mexican heat slowly faded away while I was trying to crawl on the ground, grabbind the dust and sobbing Sam's name, my last hope passing out with me.

I regained consciousness after what seemed an infinity of time and my body felt heavy, even heavier than I imagined.  
My eyes where closed shut and I couldn't open them even with all my efforts "that guy doesn't have a minimum of respect for our work," I heard someone talking, not very far from where I was lying "with haste, no one has ever achieved anything" said a second man "Virtual Training start, keep an eye on ECG" an electric shock went up through my spine, but nothing more "boot failed... the girl is not responding" said the first voice "try again ... if it doesn't work try a total reboot... damn software" I heard murmuring again and after few seconds another powerful charge shook my limbs.  
Like I was sucked down, I felt the sensation of falling, and suddenly I found myself at home.  
The sun was hot outside, the birds were chirping and there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.  
I stood up, still a little stiff, and looking around I noticed I was in my room.  
That was all a dream? A huge, terrible dream?

My legs were ok, I could feel them under the cover of my futon.  
I got up quickly and ran to the kitchen: my father was already up, I could feel the cluttering of someone making breakfast, maybe Sam was back!  
When I arrived, however, the scene was the same I was kidnapped from: a pool of blood and the throat of my father completely slit open "what a horrible scene" said a quiet voice beside me.  
With my heart beating out of my chest I turned around on my heels, seeing a man that looked anything but human, his face hidden by a strange helmet and long, pale hair "...who are you? Where am I?" "In your mind... and it is also too cutesy, if I may say.  
This cozy light... isn't a great combo for a murder" he said, and immediately it started to rain, outside.

I fell on the ground, few seconds later, and fresh blood covered the alredy dark and clotted one "and in your conditions, I think is best to look at the reality" continued the cyborg, another one, in front of me.  
My legs were gone, blood was spurting out of my wounds, but no matter how much I could scream, my throat was numb and unable to make a sound.


	8. Chapter 8: Bad new start

# 8 ° chapter: Bad New Start #

I lost track of time and I didn't know exactly how many days or even months I was able to withstand the psychological onslaught of that cyborg.

Every time I opened my eyes, I didn't know if all that happened was just a dream, if I were still in possession of Ricardo, perhaps under the influence of any drugs...or if, in the end, my scarred child's mind just made up the sinking accident and the meet with the Rodrigues family.

When, for the first time, I doubted the existence of Sam and my father, I felt so bad that I had a very violent nervous breakdown.

They had to stop the Virtual Training and let me cool off my attack in a locked room, without any windows or source of light.

I cried like a fountain, it couldn't be that I had invented all those years with them, I couldn't have created those days spent drawing in the front garden of the dojo, while the cherry blossoms rolled down slowly, like rosy snowflakes.

Months passed, every day alike, and just after a couple of years my mind completely broke into a million pieces, the memories shattered and shutted away in my own mind.

I became an empty shell, trained for combat, and under the direct order of Armstrong I was prevented from obtaining a body completely artificial "fix up those damn stubs and make her ready for use" I heard him say, referring to my legs, literally sawn away during my sole escape attempt.

In that way I got new robotic legs, much more similar to those of a gekko rather than human "do not ever take it off" I was educated about the exoskeleton that I had been given, and when I could feel a mask cover the lower half of my face, I realized that I couldn't do anything else but surrender totally. I was their property now: destroyed from within, drained of any self-esteem and willpower.

I bathed in the blood of other people, forced to become a soldier, like me, just because I was taught that way and because the orders from the Codec where saying so.  
With my enhanced body, those mechanical legs where so light to use and after few months, where I was fighting with just my bare hands and a couple of standard high-frequenced swords, I was given what became my best weapon: a long falchion-like sword, the cut side constantly red-hot, so big that could almost reach my height, if put in a vertical position.

When I took that weapon in my hands, I could feel its weight, but I genuinely loved how simple it would slash throught meat and bones, cutting neatly almost every kind of exoskeleton.

I disgusted myself, everytime I had a rare moment of enlightment, but when I needed to go on another mission my brain just turned off, losing myself again.

It was after that long, harsh period that I heard from Monsoon an incoming enemy was approaching the main quarter "the boss believes he'll become a good ally, if you convince him to join our ranks. He's called Minuano, the cold Brazilian wind ... ever heard of him, by any chance?" I was teased by the eastern man.

I had a slight kick in the head, the ghost of a memory, but after a while I shook my head in total silence.

Giving up talking was one of the first things I did when my mind broke up, and only during the mission briefing I would murmur few words, but only if requested "what a shame... we will make some small test with MGRay, if he passes then it's up to you to fight him.

Wait for him on the rook, even Armstrong will be present" continued Monsoon.

Fight? I would have to fight someone that wasn't merely a training puppet? I carried my Falchion always with me, secured on my back with powerful magnets, but...

I had some doubts about my being ready for a real contender, but I remained silent, I briefly bowed forward and left the beautiful japanese-styled inner garden.

While thinking about that special mission, I walked briskly to the elevator that would take me in the direction of the roof, meeting Armstrong when the doors opened "Oh, the newbie. I guess you got explained everything" he said, his cigar placed to the side of the mouth, tight between the teeth "I trust that you'll do a good job, I invested more than small change in those legs of yours" he added, approaching more to me, a grin on his face.

I remained impassive, looking at the floor and I could feel the pungent smell of smoke even through the filter of my mask.

I nodded again as I did with Monsoon, feeling the man laugh out loud "I like that, sonny! Obedient and silent ... I like to force girls to spit out the voice" he said with a strange tone, before the elevator suddenly stopped, falling in a dim darkness "seems like our guest has already arrived.

Don't make a fucking mess" Armstrong said to me, ordering me to go.

For the third time in a few hours I nodded my head, before removing the sword from my shoulders with a scratchy ping.

Literally cutting in two the elevator doors, I could see the emptiness and the space between the elevator and the top floor, punched out in the concrete wall.

I jumped effortlessly over that pair of meters of thin air, landing with a thud on the linoleum, creating several splits on the floor.

Then I looked down at robotic limbs, completely replacing my feet and my shins, looking like mini-gekko legs, to just stop irregularly above the knee, which was beginning my human side.

In those moments, it was a fortune to be half-cyborg.

When I reached and opened the doors that led to the roof of the main building, I felt the cool, damp air hit my face, along with a light rain that immediately soaked my figure.

I could feel the water on the concrete floor spurts between my three-digited feet, while I was walking slowly to reach the center of the helicopters' airstrip, and I breathed heavily to let the cold air sink in my chest.  
I was dimly excited, I couldn't lie to myself, and when I heard a few explosions in the distance,

my hand gripped strongly on my sword's hilt.

Other sounds of combat rose from over the door I used to get there, then silence again.

It took half second, for the enemy, to reach the handle of the door when I saw it start to open, I squeezed more grip on the hilt ground, curling a little my toes.

I had to impress Armstrong in order to have an easier life in that place, because I didn't like the add-on program that was inserted in my brain together with my combat system.

The enemy took a few steps foreward, in the heavier rain, and watching that confident walk, a little boaster even, I had a second brain cramp, like a twitch in the back of the head "that's all?" the man asked, with a strange accent.

He opened his arms and looked around "I expected to find the boss here at the top... and I don't think that you're it, sweetheart" he said with a cunning grin "one more, one less ... there's no difference" he said again, grabbing a blood-red bladed sword, a high-frequency katana.

He moved fast towards me and I did nothing but stare into his face covered by a metal mask.

If I haven't move away from its course, I would ended up in few thin stripes.


End file.
